


A Wedding

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Herc and John lost their phones, Multi, Wedding, jeffmads - Freeform, no ot4, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: Thomas and James get married!





	A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> *Giggles* I love Jeffmads so much *chokes on tears*

FlyingBaguette: Okay, somehow both John and Herc lost their phones.

FlyingBaguette: Update: Someone called me telling me that they found John's phone and to come get it ASAP.

FlyingBaguette: I'm all like 'I'm at a wedding and one of my boyfriends is the best man'

NoSleep4Lion: Oh God, where is it?

FlyingBaguette: At the bank, apparently.

NoSleep4Lion: If I wasn't literally at someone's wedding and freaking tf out after 1.3 hours of sleep I'd strangle him.

FlyingBaguette: He said that he set it down because he was distracted by a cow plush.

NoSleep4Lion: I love him so much.

FlyingBaguette: Yeah, I know.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

MacaroniAndMe: Oh my God we're getting married!

*CoughCough*Hi: Alex is sitting at a table smiling at his phone.

MacaroniAndMe: Focus, Madison! Wedding!

*CoughCough*Hi: lmao he just threw his phone on the floor on accident in jumped back in shock

MacaroniAndMe: James Madison, we are getting MARRIED in twenty minutes.

*WEDDING STUFFS I'M TIRED AND DON'T WANT TO WRITE MORE, I'LL WRITE A 'WEDDING PART TWO' EITHER TOMORROW OR SUNDAY OR MONDAY. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.*

**Author's Note:**

> That cow plush John was distracted by actually referenced a cow plush my sister got at a bank when she was five because she knew who was on each coin. She was so short that people were impressed 'a two year-old knows so much about money'


End file.
